1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crucible for the growth of single crystals which can enhance the productivity, yield and quality of such crystals by inhibiting deformation of the growing crystal during growth by the Czochralski method, and to a method for producing single crystals by the Czochralski method using the crucible.
2. Background Art
Various elementary semiconductor crystals and compound semiconductor crystals are employed as substrates for the production of electronic or photoelectronic devices. The Czochralski method (CZ method) is widely used for the production of such single crystals. The CZ method is a favorable method for the production of large-sized crystals, particularly silicon single crystals, which are the mainstay for the production of semiconductor electronic devices today.